


The Cold Comes in Waves

by blueelvewithwings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth AU, Christmas / Winter Holiday, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Fix-It, Kidnapping, M/M, Mobster AU, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Sickfic, Winter, fake marriage au, with a twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: A collection of drabbles for ColdWave Winter Week 2018.





	1. On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> //I don't feel very festive this year, too much happening in my life right now, but I managed to have these darlings bring some wintery feels to life. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when on the run, there is time for the important things. Mick gets a glimpse into Len's past.

They had decided to lay low after a while, what with Len having broken out of prison recently and all that. Mick wasn‘t sure if they were technically on the run, but they sure weren‘t out and about and taunting the Flash as usual. They had decided to leave Central City for a while, just long enough for things to cool down and for the cops to stop looking for them all too actively. They knew from the rest of their Rogues that some of their safehouses had been discovered, and instead of risking the one they‘d be staying at being found out too they had just skipped town for a while.

For now they were just across the river in Keystone, and there they intended to stay until things cooled off. No need to go too far after all, they wanted to go back to their city as soon as it was safe for them to do so again. They had installed themselves in an old, abandoned villa close to the river, a formerly rich and fancy neighbourhood that had been run down and largely abandoned due to too much of a flood risks and to many expensive water damages a few years in succession.

Not that Len and Mick minded that. For them it meant getting to squat in an entire villa, and at the end of their backyard was the river. The garden itself was huge, more than Mick thought anyone would ever need. Bu these kind of poncy villas weren‘t about needing anyway, they were about showing off.

They were sitting there now, at the end of their yard, directly next to the river. It was cold, and it had snowed all day, so the entire garden had been slowly covered in a white blanket as more and more of the stuff fell from the sky. Mick himself wasn‘t a fan, but Len had stood at the window all day and stared outside, and there was a glint of something in his eyes that Mick couldn‘t really pin down. And now, as it was dark outside but stil ridiculously early in the afternoon, Len had dragged him outside, a thermos full of hot chocolate in his glove-covered hands while Mick had to carry the two chairs that they were taking with them.

Once situated, Len had draped several blankets over them and now they sat there, huddled together for warmth as they stared across the frozen river over to the illuminated skyline of their city. Len was looking on mesmerized, but Mick was already getting fed up despite only having been here for a few minutes. He didn‘t like the cold, after all. He was a fire and heat kind of person, unlike Len.

But just when he was ready to say something or just get up and let Len sit here alone with his silly hot choclate and blankets that weren‘t warm enough, he saw it. He saw _them_.

Little lights appearing on the other side of the river, on the frozen surface, slowly gliding closer to them until they hit the middle of the river. At this distance, it was easy to see that they were children, some holding real torches, some holding electric ones. All of them were on skates, and even though they could only hear the faint echoes of the music that was being played on the other side, they could see them moving as gracefully as children their age could to it, dancing out a choreography to the wintery tune.

Mick suddenly remembered that Len had once told him about Lisa partaking in the Solstice celebrations when she was still actively skating, and how he had stood there every year, frozen to the bone because they couldn‘t afford good winter clothes, and had watched her skate across the frozen river with a little candle or torch in her hands, celebrating something so old that they both didn‘t understand it. Len had never said as much but Mick knew that it had made this darkest time of the year a little lighter for Len, and he could imagine him so well, shaking and freezing but not taking his eyes off his little sister for a single moment until they were done, and then wrapping her in a coat that was much thicker than his own because Lisa‘s needs always came before his, and kissing her on the forehead and giving her a mug of hot chocolate or some tea that he had stolen from some of the parents around.

Mick was sure that Lewis had never been there to see his daughter skate in the Solstice celebrations.

„It‘s the longest night, isn‘t it?“ he asked instead of getting up, and reached over to take Len‘s hand in his. He couldn‘t believe the idiot had made them run away but then made sure to stay close enough to watch the celebration on the river. But since the whole event was a Central City thing, Mick doubted there would be cops patrolling on this side. After all, there was nothing but abandoned villas on this side. He was sure they made for a great backdrop from the other side, but seeing the children skate against the skyline of Central City was even more amazing, he was sure.

Len leaned against him and Mick turned his head to see the smile on his partner‘s face. He pulled his hand out of Len‘s and wrapped his arm around him instead, pulling the blankets closer around them. He could see a single tear sliding down Len‘s cheek, but didn‘t comment on it. He just let him sit here, warm for once in a good coat and blankets and Mick‘s arms and with hot chocolate for himself, not just for his sister, and allowed him to enjoy the one thing that had always brought him joy during the cold months. Len deserved this. Len deserved all the good in the world, as far as Mick was concerned. And if all the good they could scrape together was being on the run and squatting in an old mansion to watch the Solstice skating, that had to be enough.

And as he turned to press a kiss to Len‘s shorn head where it wasn‘t covered by his knitted beanie and saw the little smile that appeared on the other man‘s face, he knew that it was enough. It wasn‘t perfect, but it was enough, and in this moment, they could allow themselves to be happy and just be in the moment for once.


	2. Mobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Snart, son of mob boss Lewis Snart, is faced with his newest victim, street rat Mick. Things don't turn out as planned.

Len knew it was going to be a case for him as soon as they dragged him in. He was sitting at the back of the room, back pressed against the wall so that he could keep an eye on everything that was going on. His asshole of a father was sitting at the front, more or less holding court with his lackeys. If he could, Len would be long since out of there, but his father was the leader of the mob family and Lisa wasn‘t old enough to get away yet, so even at twenty-two, Len was under his father‘s thumb. And Lewis made good use of that, letting Len do his dirty work for him, making him torture whoever he wanted disposed of before killing them. Teaching him how to be cold.

The man they dragged in now was barely older than Len, maybe by a few years, but he was clad in rags that were clearly too cold for the weather, and he was struggling in the guards‘ grip as they dragged him before Lewis.

„Found this one in the yard, setting a fire, boss“, they reported, tossing the offender to his knees before Lewis.

„It was cold! It‘s winter outside! Didn‘t know this ramshackle hut was a mob house“ the man defended himself with a gruff voice, trying to shake off the guard‘s grip.

„Cold, huh? Maybe we should warm you up“ Lewis sneered, and Len knew that he didn‘t mean the good kind of warm. The man had been practically dead the moment he had been dragged through the door. Pity, really. He looked like he was strong, and from his struggle with the guards Len had seen that he knew how to hold himself, how to move. The man might just be what he needed to get himself out from under Lewis‘ thumb.

Len said nothing.

He simply watched as Lewis sneered at the intruder and made fun of him when it became apparent that words didn‘t seem to be the man‘s strong suit. Len could tell that he wasn‘t stupid though, just blunt and not a fan of many words.

In the end it came as expected, and Lewis sent him off to the room that meant he would have a session with Len that would end in his death.

Len took his time following them, and when he entered, he found the man naked in the middle of the room, shackled to the ceiling but looking at Len defiantly with fire in his eyes. Fire. So different from the ice that Lewis always encased himself in, that he had taught Len to surround himself with.

„What‘s your name?“ he asked the other, taking a seat on the chair in front of him without making a move to start hurting him yet. This one was interesting, and Len didn‘t feel like tearing him apart just yet.

His answer was a wad of spit in the face, and Len felt himself smile for the first time in a long time. Yes. This one would do nicely. He just needed to bring him to work with him. So he got up and left the room, it was not like the guy could follow him or run away, after all. When he came back, he had warm clothes with him, a couple of sandwiches and on a whim he‘d also swiped a lighter from one of the Rogues he‘d seen on the way.

He dumped them all in front of the guy and sat back down. „I got a deal for you. First I gotta know you name though.“ He leaned back in the chair and watched the man eye the clothes with obvious interest and the sandwiches with hunger. Once he spotted the lighter, the fire in his eyes seemed to ignite even more, and Len knew that he had his interest.

He didn‘t give up easily though, but raised his eyes to glare at Len again. „What‘s the deal?“ he asked, trying to appear unimpressed. It wasn‘t quite working, and Len could see him shiver and eyeing the clothes with longing, but Len respected him for not backing down so easily.

„I‘m looking for a partner. Someone to get out of this shithole with. To do jobs together. Have each other‘s back. Someone I can trust to keep my sister safe.“ He stood, looking the man straight in the eye as a challenge. His fire would pair amazingly with Len‘s ice, and maybe together they could keep Lisa safe and away from Lewis.

„I‘ll help keep you warm“ he pointed out then, pointing at the pile of clothes. „I‘m a good thief.“

The man was still staring at him, and Len shrugged and sat back down. „It‘s either that, or I‘ll have to go through with the whole torture and kill plan.“

„And then what? We‘ll get out of here and then I‘ll be your loyal dog? I can do well on my own, thanks!“ the man spat at him, clearly annoyed.

„Not my dog. My _partner_. Equals. I might want to rule this city instead of my father, but only with someone capable at my side. Someone to complement me, someone I can trust. You seem like you‘d do the job well.“

The other man glared at him, but Len met his stare head on, not willing to back down. He had made his offer, and if the other didn‘t accept it he‘d risk him blabbing to Lewis anyway if he didn‘t kill him, so he‘d off him if he said no.

Finally, the other man sighed and shifted a little, his stance becoming a little more relaxed.

„Name‘s Mick Rory.“

It took less than an hour for the three of them to steal away into the winter night, and Len showed Mick how to break into an abandoned house for shelter and Mick showed him how to start a fire for warmth, and Lisa roasted them all some marshmallows over the flames that she‘d swiped from a food stand earlier. Len had berated her for it and then had gone to swipe some chocolate and cookies along with it.

It was about a month until they had made enough of a name for themselves to start recruiting a crew, and another month until the Rogues were all the talk in town. After a year, Len and Mick kissed for the first time, and that gave their arrangement of being partners a whole new twist.

Len stood in the snow on the night of Lisa‘s eighteenth birthday with his head tilted back, feeling the snowflakes and the flakes of ashes on his face that slowly came down as the house in front of them burned merrily (courtesy of one Mick Rory, of course), taking any evidence of the fight that had taken place there previously with it as well as the bodies of their father and his men. Finally, they had done it. Finally, they were free.

He slipped his hand into Mick‘s and turned to his sister.

„Happy birthday, my Winter Wonder“, he told her, and was met with the brightest smile he had seen on her face in years.


	3. Alternate Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick attends Leo and Ray's wedding. He acquires a Snart somewhere during the evening. And maybe a Terrill, too.

He had gone to the wedding. Everyone else had declined, but in the end, Mick had agreed. If only to see a Snart say I do, even if it wasn‘t to him, and even if it wasn‘t his Snart. But Leo and Ray were amazing together, and Mick was glad that he had come. They were both amazing in their matching tuxes and matching smiles, and Mick meant it when he congratulated them, but then hovered at the back of the venue with a beer clutched in his hand the entire time. It wasn‘t like he knew anyone else, after all, or if he did then he likely only knew their Earth-1 counterpart. Fucked-up thing, the multiverse. He decided he‘d stick to time travel from now on.

It was close enough to Christmas that all the wintery foods were there on the buffet though, and Mick could never resist some good hearty winter food, so he found himself staying longer than he had intended, munching on duck legs and cabbage and all kinds of stewed meats as he ate his way through the buffet. He was just debating whether he could risk having a piece of duck breast before getting too full when there was a hand on his arm. His first reaction was to throw them off, but he turned his head to see Leo standing there, smiling at him softly.

„Having a good time?“, he asked, taking the piece of duck that Mick had just been contemplating. Asshole.

Mick nodded mutely, contemplating the man before him. „S good to see a Snart getting married.“

„It is good to have a Rory at my wedding.“

They both shared a smile at that, and somehow Leo came back to Mick‘s table with him, sitting down right next to him as they both tucked into their platefuls. Mick wondered where Ray was, but he wasn‘t sure if he really wanted to know.

„Were you and your Snart a thing?“ Leo asked him after a while, looking at him curiously. Mick stared at him for a good few seconds.

„Leonard was my partner.“

„And Mickey was mine“, Leo shot right back, but then reached out to place his hand over Mick‘s.

„You‘re not Mickey, and I‘m not Len, but maybe we could be good together too?“

„You just got married“, Mick pointed out, pulling his hand back. Really, what was Leo playing at?

„Yeah, and his husband approves“, Ray spoke up from behind them, and Mick turned around, seeing Ray sit by himself one table over, watching them with amusement on his face.

„I‘ve been to so many places by now, and wherever I go, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory belong together. You two are the only ones who‘ve lost their partner. So why not give it a shot with the two of you? We might be married now, but we‘re very open-minded.“ He stood and came over to press a kiss to Leo‘s lips.

„Please wait with kissing him until after our reception though. If he wants to, that is. I wouldn‘t want him to be lynched by some of our guests who think he‘s poaching you out from under me on our wedding day.“ He gave Leo a loving smile and nodded at Mick before sauntering away, moving on to talk to some of their guests.

Mick turned to Leo, unsure what to think. This was not what he had expected from going to Leo and Ray‘s wedding.

„I think I need a drink.“ Alcohol always made things a bit better these days, so he got up and got himself another beer. When he returned, Snart was gone, but the miniature breach-maker that the STAR-labs nerd had built was lying there. A clear invitation. Mick decided to pocket the breach thingie and leave. Cisco was scheduled to breach him back in an hour and the kid would freak if he came back by himself.

It took him two weeks to get his head on right, but on the eve of the new year he breached himself to Earth X to the house of one Leonard Snart and Ray Terrill-Snart. Ray opened the door for him and let him in with a smile, and then he found himself with an armful of Leo Snart, hugging him tightly.

„You came back!“

Mick pulled a packet of sparklers out of his jacket and showed it to them. „Never celebrated New Years without Snart since I was eighteen. Figured why stop now?“

That statement earned him a kiss on the cheek and long sticky fingers pulling the packet out of his hands. „Great. That‘s for midnight then.“

And until midnight, they sat on the couch, Leo sprawled over both Mick and Ray‘s lap, and talked. Both Leo and Mick talked about their late friends, and Ray expressed how much he thought they‘d be good together. He even sounded serious, and like he meant it. Well, it wasn‘t like he and his Snart had ever been exclusive, but they‘d never been this open about it.

It felt weird, to let his fingers entwine with Leo‘s, as if he‘d done it all his life already (which he had), and as if it was the first time (which it was) at the same time. But Leo smiled at him and kissed him on the other cheek, and god help him, he would do anything for that soft Snart smile.

When Leo was off fixing their drinks for the toast at midnight, Mick turned to look at Ray. „You mean it? You guys just got married.“ Ray just shrugged and smiled a little sadly.

„He‘s not complete without a Mick. He can‘t have his Mickey back, so I‘ll be damned if I deny him the next best thing. He‘s my husband now, but I‘m not his only love. Never was, never will be. I didn‘t replace Mickey in his heart. Neither will you, but you can make him more whole again than I ever could. And who knows, maybe he can do the same for you.“

Mick looked away then, thinking about Ray‘s words. The guy had a point. He thought about the little tendrils of something more than friendship he had going on with Ray – Haircut, his Ray, not Leo‘s Ray – and wondered if he‘d also understand. That maybe he needed a Leonard Snart to feel whole, complete, like he could be a functioning person again. That without one, he was just a breathing shell and a mountain of pain, but that his heart was missing. Torn out by the death of his partner. But then he saw Ray Terrill-Snart smile at him the way Ray Palmer sometimes smiled, and he might not be the smartest and words might not be his strongest suit, but he figured they‘d be okay in the end. Somehow.

Leo ended up kissing Ray in the seconds leading up to midnight, and Mick in the seconds leading away from it and into the new year. New Year, new beginnings. How meaningful. Mick wrapped his arms around Leo who was holding hands with Ray as they stood in their living room and watched the fireworks go off. The fireworks outside were nothing compared to the fireworks inside of Mick‘s body though as for the first itme in almost a year he felt Leonard Snart leaning against him, relaxed and full of trust, and see him turn to him and give him that signature Snart smile.

Leo might not be his original Snart, and it would never be the same. But Leo was his Snart now, and he‘d be Leo‘s Rory. And maybe Haircut and him would also manage to be a thing, but that was stuff for future him to work out. For now he just enjoyed the moment and let himself _be_ with Leo and his husband. Kissing Leo would soon be one of his favourite pastimes, he found out. And Ray… Ray was alright. He probably deserved a kiss too. Or two.


	4. Fake Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara needs a distraction, so Len and Mick pretend to be married. Or do they?

„We need something that will draw attention.“

How exotic. For once, not trying to stay hidden, but to claim the attention of those they were trying to get to. What a novel approach.

„Just a few of us though, so the rest of us can go around the back and sneak in undetected.“ Rip was looking around, as if hoping to fidn a volunteer for someone to cause a ruckus. Well, if he needed something stolen or set on fire, he‘d only need to say so.

It was Sara who spoke up in the end. „Leonard and Mick should pretend to be married. Gideon can make them rings and all. Gay marriage is not a thing yet at all in this time, so that will draw attention. You can do that, right? Being partners and all surely pretending to be romantically entangled for a day will be alright for you?“

Pretending to be romantically entangled. Len looked over at Mick, and his partner met his gaze before rolling his eyes with a grunt. Well then, it was decided then.

„So you want us to stand there and start making out in the middle of the crowd, yes? That‘s it? No sneaking, no stealing, no setting things on fire? Just some good old fashioned smooching and stargazing in each other‘s eyes?“

Rip still looked a bit doubtful when it was decided, but everyone else had agreed that it was likely the best course of action (if only to keep Mick from setting things on fire, Len suspected). So Len and Mick let the others fan out, trying to find ways to circle around the crowd unnoticed while Len and Mick marched right up to it, shiny matching rings on their hands, fingers entangled.

„I‘m sure we‘ll be having a wonderful time here, husband“, Len said, loudly, in as manly a voice as he could, and Mick stopped walking to pull him into a fierce kiss when the first few people had turned around already.

„I‘m sure we will. You know I always love it when you take me out to these fire spectacles.“

Len blinked his eyelashes at Mick and took his arm, leaning against him with a starstruck gaze of those who are deeply in love. „I know you love it, dearest husband, that‘s why I take you.“

They had arrived in the crowd by now, but there was a circle forming around them, giving them space as the people around them gawked at them kissing. And true to their word, they didn‘t just leave it at a chaste kiss, they started to make out like their life depended on it, and Len could feel Mick‘s hands start to roam his body, sliding down his back to cup his ass. Those big strong hands felt amazing on his backside, and Len just wished they could be in private for this.

He pulled back a little and leaned against Mick‘s chest, wrapping his arms around the broader man‘s shoulders. As everyone was watching them now they couldn‘t very well ask the others how they were doing over the coms, so they just had to keep on acting as they waited for something to happen.

Len could feel Mick starting to get restless under all the gazes and the whispered comments that were starting to pick up, and a few people had already started to point their fingers at them or to shuffle their children away. As if keeping them from watching two men kiss would prevent them from becoming queer themselves. But well, at this day and age two men loving each other was probably either a crime worthy of dying or an illness to be treated. Len didn‘t actually know which of the two it was, and he didn‘t plan on sticking around long enough to find out.

It seemed to have worked though, as they wer interrupted mid-kiss by a startled yell as Sara‘s first knife hit its target and the corpse tumbled down into the rest of the crowd. Then the rest of the Legends emerged from all around the crowd, attacking from all sides. Len and Mick each took a step back, nodded at one another, and drew their guns in unison. The fun was about to begin now.

Later, back on the Waverider, Mick ripped his ring off first thing and lobbed it off across the room. „Too old for jewelry“ he complained and flopped down into a seat. Len tossed himself down next to him and absentmindedly took his hand, entwining their fingers again.

„Yeah. Also it would have been fun to see maybe Jax and Ray kiss, I bet they‘d have been even more astounded to see a mixed-race couple kiss.“ Though that might have lead to violence sooner, maybe. At least Len and Mick both looked like they could hold their own in a fight, and were old enough to command some respect through that alone, they didn‘t look like they could just be pushed over. Maybe that‘s what kept the crowd from outright attacking them, or maybe it would just have taken a few more minutes. Anyway, it was probably for the best that it had been Mick and him making out as a distraction, not anyone else. Though Kendra and Sara also would have made a pretty picture….

Ray looked a bit weirded out at the notion of that, and so did Jax, even though they were eyeing each other almost curiously by then.

„Yeah, no“ Jax said in the end, and that was the end of it.

„Good thing you had me and my husband then“, Len smirked, leaning over to place a soft peck on Mick‘s cheek that actually had the other man blushing the tiniest bit.

„Indeed, what a good thing“, Sara remarked, and it sounded astoundingly sarcastic. Len looked up at her only to be met with a signature assassin smirk before she left, presumably to go train some more. The rest of the crew slowly started dispersing as well, all of them throwing curious glances at Len and Mick who were still sitting in their seats, hands entwined as Len leaned against Mick‘s shoulder.

When it was only the two of them left he turned towards his pyromaniac fully again to draw him into another kiss, this one not for show or to rile people up, but simply for them, a private show of the emotions they always had such a hard time suppressing.

„I stole you this ruby necklace on our way out“ he murmured, pulling it out of the pocket of his parka. „Would be too sad to leave the era without a souvenir.“

When he was presented with a sapphire bracelet in return, he couldn‘t resist a smug grin. „Too old for jewelry, huh, old man?“ His teasing earned him a punch in the side and then a deep kiss that Mick even dipped him properly for, as deep as their old bones would allow. It was perfect, really. And no one there to witness them.

At dinner they still sat plastered together, side by side, and Len‘s hand rested on Mick‘s thigh under the table. It had been a great day, he always enjoyed riling people up, and for once the plan had also actually worked. And the souvenirs they had taken away were also amazing. And now he was watching Ray and Jax standing obliviously under the mistletoe and discussing whatever, probably some engineering. He took a piece of potato from his plate and tossed it at them, pointing upwards to the ceiling to make them aware of it. Immediately everyone else cheered, and started yelling at them to kiss.

They both giggled a bit and approached it awkwardly, but they did end up giving each other a peck on the lips. At least they didn‘t try to get out of it with cheek kisses. He joined in to the applause and then pulled Mick in to give him a proper, deep kiss even without the excuse of mistletoe over their heads. They didn‘t need that, after all. Though Mick sometimes claimed that he needed Len‘s kisses to keep him warm in winter, and he had done so the past few weeks as well, even though they had been travelling through mostly summer months or warmer climates, for whatever reason. Christmas was nearing, and they were station somewhere in mid-July. It was terrible, really. Len wanted to have a white Christmas again. Not this year though, it seemed.

„You know you don‘t have to keep the pretense up anymore, right?“ Sara chimed up from beside them, looking at them curiously. „You‘re not out there anymore pretending to be husbands.“

That had Mick snorting with laughter so hard that he nearly broke his beer bottle as he slammed it down on the table, and Len cackled so hard he nearly toppled over. Once they had calmed down enough they reached to their necks in unison and each pulled out a chain with a worn silver ring on it. Then they turned to Sara, twin looks of amusement on their faces.   
„You guys know that we are actually married, right? Twenty-fifth anniversary coming up next month.“


	5. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gets kidnapped by a Family during a skiing vacation. Mick is not amused.

Mick had only begrudgingly agreed to going skiing with Len, after all, they both knew that he hated the cold. But of course, Len being Len, he had weaseled his way into getting Mick to say yes, so now they were somewhere in the mountains at a temperature that was much too cold, and even though his feet were completely encased in plastic they were wet and cold, and he couldn‘t really get the hang of it. They were slowly moving down the mountainside, and Len stayed at this side the entire time despite clearly wanting to rush off on his own and racing down the slope like he could. Instead he was stuck here at a snail‘s pace with Mick, but he was beaming and having fun so that made at least one of them.

For the first day Mick had actually been stubborn enough to stay at Len‘s side the entire time, but today the had given up around noon and had retrated to the restaurant at the side of he slope, nursing one mug of hot chocolate after the next as he watched the people fly by through the window. Every once in a while, he could see Len come by as well, and it always brought a smile to his lips. He was so elegant and graceful, so clearly in his element on the skis were Mick was a stumbling idiot who couldn‘t manage to keep his ski parallel enough to make them work.

Coming to think of it, though, he hadn‘t seen Len in quite a while, and it wasn‘t that full that he‘d need to wait ages at the lift. Curious. Len wouldn‘t pass up the opportunity to run down the slope as many times as he could, and if he‘d come in to take a piss he‘d come by Mick to collect a kiss or steal some hot chocolate. He was sure of it.

After another half hour of not spotting Len at all Mick had had enough. He grabbed his jacket and bundled himself back up, fastening his shoes again, and savoured the last moments of warmth before he walked outside, looking around. Len, the idiot, had given Mick his phone to keep safe while he was skiing, so it wasn‘t like he could call him either. He carefully made his way down to where the path from the restaurant joined the slope, keeping an eye out to above him and to below to try and spot his husband.

The only thing he found was a dark blue skiing jacket with some blood on it, laying in the snow. Pinned to it with a knife was a map with a cross drawn over the highest point of the whole skiing area. It was very clearly Len‘s jacket. Someone had taken his Len. Taken his Len and taken away his protection and warmth and possibly _hurt_ him. Hurt him or worse, but they had taken Lenny away from him and no one was allowed to do that, Len was his and his alone.

Mick saw _red._

Luckily whatever swine had abducted his partner had left him a hint, and Mick would make sure that they would die wishing they hadn‘t. He grabbed Len‘s jacket and the map and started to make his way down the slope. All the lifts started at the bottom after all. He didn‘t really watch where he was going, and didn‘t apologize when he almost ran someone over, too focused on the map to figure out to best way to get to the indicated spot to really care.

He would make them _pay._

Once he arrived at the lift he needed he stormed in and pushed the people waiting in line to the side with a grunt before hopping in. The thing was going much too slow for his liking, but it wasn‘t like he could hike up the damn mountain any faster.

Why had Len wanted to go skiing in the first place anyway, it was just cold and terrible and wet and clammy and now Len was out there alone, cold and alone and scared and possibly hurt and oh god Mick was going to _kill_ them.

On the highest mountaintop he found Len‘s skiing pants, again with blood on them and a knife pinning a map to it. This time the mountain right across the whole skiing area was indicated. With a roar of pure anger, Mick pushed himself off on his ski and took off down the black ski run, skating like he never had before. He couldn‘t care less about safety or if he ran anyone over. _He needed his Len._

He lost track of how many places he was sent to, he just hunted from one to the next, finding more and more of his Len‘s clothes along the way, always bloodied, always torn, and he started falling down too much and he had probably twisted his knee, but he didn‘t have time for this. He didn‘t have time to look after himself now, he needed to make sure that Len was safe first.

When he finally found him, he was beyond exhausted but was barely feeling it. Len was there, in nothing but his boxers, shaking and with his lips frozen blue already. He looked terrible, with bruises all over his body, and he was clearly still struggling against the ropes that held his ankles and feet together. Around him were some swines, smirking at Mick as he came up to them, making some smartass quips about Mick being too stupid and doing nothing but following directions and that he came too late to save his Master.

Deciding that he didn‘t have time for their bullshit, Mick smashed his ski boot in the first one‘s knee as he punched the second one square in the face. Exhaustion or not, he could do a fist fight. And luckily, the idiots had left him knives all over the place, so stabbing the third one right in the gut was also very much not a problem. Soon, all five of them were sprawled out on the floor, unconcious or worse, but Mick couldn‘t care less at the moment.

He rushed over and fell to his knees, pulling Len into his lap from where he was lying in the snow, taking off his backpack and pulling his own jacket off with shaking hands to he could wrap it around Len. He took a few deep breaths and tried to steady his hands, and only moved to cut through the rough ropes around Len‘s joints as he was sure he wouldn‘t add another cut to Len‘s skin.

„Lenny? Len, can you hear me?“

There was no response, but Mick pushed down his panic because Len was still breathing. He had stopped shaking though, and Mick knew that that was bad. Not shaking anymore wasn‘t healthy. He lay Len back down for just a moment before jumping up and dragging off his ski pants as well only to tug them up over Len‘s bruised and skinny legs. He hoisted him up over one shoulder then and very carefully – very slowly – climbed back onto his skis that somehow, miraculously, were still undamaged after the fight. He couldn‘t even remember taking them off. He took out the latest map and tried to figure out how to get out of here the fastest. Luckily Mick was smarter than people normally gave him credit for, and it only took him all of half an hour and a few white lies („my partner‘s got a bit too much to drink and is passed out, mind if I pass to the front of the line?“) and some bribery („You‘ll get twice the money if you don‘t mind the speed limit and help me take him up to our room“) and he had Len laid out on the couch of their little holiday apartment, wrapped in blankets and some tea at the ready for when he would wake up.

He had read that it wasn‘t good to warm people with hypothermia up too fast after all. And to be sure, he had checked once more once Lenny had been situated on the couch. No, it really said to warm them up slowly, no putting them in hot baths and shocking their bodies like that.

Mick sat down on the armchair and waited after he had put up all his dirty and wet skiing clothes to dry. Len‘s were still somewhere in the snow, he had left them where they had found them, bloodied and dirty. He hadn‘t even touched them without gloves, so they also shouldn‘t be able to come after him, thinking he had anything to do with it when they finally figured out that something must‘ve gone wrong with someone in their nice little holiday winter paradise.

He absently wondered if the swines were still alive and who they had been. He found that he hoped they weren‘t and that he couldn‘t care less.

It took about two hours for Lenny to stir again, and he seemed panicked at first when he came to, but then he realised that he wasn‘t being held captive anymore and his gaze landed on Mick, and he instantly relaxed.

„You rescued me“, he rasped, voice hoarse from screaming earlier, probably. „You came for me… you found me...“

He wriggled around enough to get one arm out of his blanket burrito and reached out for Mick. Mick let him take his hand and squeezed it in his own after pressing a kiss to the back of it.

„I‘ll always come for you, Lenny. You‘re my partner. Mine, and no one else‘s. Those assholes had it coming for them.“

„Are they dead?“

„No idea. Yes if they don‘t find them fast enough. Didn‘t alert anyone of their presence.“ Mick watched a weak smile stretch out over Len‘s face.

„Good. Let them perish.“

Mick got up to retrieve Len‘s tea and helped him sit up on the couch so he could drink it more easily.

„How‘d they get you? Not that easy to catch you off guard, I know that from experience.“

Len sighed a little and motioned for Mick to come closer. He shuffled a bit closer on his chair, but Len kept waving him closer until Mick got up and started shuffling them around until they were both situated on the couch, Mick across the length of it with Len sitting in the v of his legs, leaning back against his chest, still wrapped in the blankets.

„One of them tripped me up as I came down. Took a fall, rotated around once too many, lost track of where I was. They helped me up and then knocked me out while I was still hazy. I...“, he paused, swallowing audibly.

„I thought I‘d never see you again, Mick. I thought they‘d kill me there, torture me to death for being the smart mouth I am, and I‘d never see you again… never get to say goodbye.“

There was an odd quality to Len‘s voice, and Mick couldn‘t quite pin it down what it was. He was pretty sure he had never heard it before. „I‘ll never let anyone take you away from me, Len. I‘ll always come for you, I won‘t let anyone kill you.“

There was a little sniffle, and suddenly it dawned on Mick that the odd quality he was hearing might be Len actually crying. That was a terrifying idea. Len didn‘t cry. Len hadn‘t cried once in all the years that Mick had known him. He got angry and loud or very silent and he got panicked sometimes and shut down completely, but he didn‘t cry.

The next words were so quiet that Mick almost couldn‘t hear them, but they flayed him open all the way to his crumpled, blackened remains of his charred heart.

„I thought I‘d never get to tell you I love you.“

Mick took the now empty mug from Len and placed it on the coffeetable before pulling the other man closer to him, keeping him wrapped up safely in his arms.

„I love you too, Len. I‘d lay down my life for you.“

And he would, without hesitation. Without a shred of doubt, he knew that he would do that. It should be terrifying, but it was strangely comforting, really.

Len‘s hands came up to rest over Mick‘s on his chest, and he leaned back against his partner more heavily. „As would I, for you.“

This really must have fucked them up, pounded them down and made them all mushy. They normally never talked about their feelings, or had ever admitted their love for one another out loud. That didn‘t mean they didn‘t know, of course, you didn‘t go thirty years together without realising what you had going on, but they still never verbalised it.

There was a little sniffle coming from Lenny, but then he wriggled enough to turn his head around, offering his lips up in a way that Mick knew meant he was asking for a kiss. So he leaned in and let his lips meet Len‘s at an awkward angle, but it didn‘t matter because they were kissing and it was perfect. And after almost losing his Len today, he now felt every bit of connection with Len was calming him down just a little bit more, allowing him to gather himself and come down from his rage that had been so all-consuming just hours before.

Len would have to tell him later what had been up, who those people had been and what they had wanted, but for now it didn‘t matter because Len – his whole life – was wrapped up safely in his arms and blankets and was slowly warming up, and for now, they would be okay. They had each other and the love they shared and for now, that was perfect.

That didn‘t mean he‘d ever let Len take him skiing again though.


	6. Sick!Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is fine. Totally. Really fine. Just peachy. And Mick is just insisting on roasting him alive, really.

„I told you Mick, I‘m fine“, Len protested. Or at least Mick thought that that was what he was trying to say. It would be a very Len thing to say. Especially given the fact that Len had such a stuffed nose that he could barely speak anymore, let alone understandably, and that he had been coughing ten out of the past fiftenn minutes. And he very clearly had a fever. His skin was almost too hot for Mick to touch, and that was saying something. Len had denied feeling feverish, and Mick was almost tempted to just crack an egg on his forehead and watch it fry to convince him otherwise. He wasn‘t sure that was the best course of action though.

The thing was, Mick had no idea what to do. Len didn‘t normally get sick, and the few times Mick got sick he was too out of it to really realise what Len was doing to help him feel better. He just knew that Len had taken care of him and that things had turned out good in the end. But now… what did you do to a person with a cold? Mick was fairly sure that you were supposed to keep them warm, but if Len also had a fever? Then again, maybe the fever was to keep his body warm…

„Sure you are. Let me get a fire going.“ He grabbed the kindling next to the fireplace and got to work, not paying any heed to Lenny‘s protests about not needing a fire and not wanting a fire. People with a cold needed heat, and no heat was better than fire, after all. He might have spent a few too many moments just staring into the fire, getting distracted by the wonderful beauty of it, but he pulled himself together enough to just get it to burn merrily without being a direct fire hazard to their entire apartment.

„How‘d you get sick anyway?“, he asked Len as he got back up and clapped the sawdust off his hands.

„‘m not sick!“ Len protested, and the fact that he was almost too congested to even get out that one sentence clearly proved his point.

„Sure. I bet it was because you‘ve been flirting with the Flash too much, leaving your parka open and showing off that nice chest of yours in nothing but a thin shirt.“

„‘m fine!“ Len sneezed as if to underline the statement, and Mick could clearly see him shiver where he was curled up on the couch. Right in front of the fire.

Well that just wouldn‘t do.

He went into the kitchen, flipping the kettle on and tossing a seed pillow into the microwave at the same time. Once the water was boiling, he prepared a hot water bottle and brought both things back to Len. „Here, this‘ll help warm you up.“

He placed the seed pillow around Len‘s shoulders and the hot water bottle on his stomach and then proceeded to wrap him in blankets. He needed to stay nice and toasty, after all. So he could warm back up and get rid of the cold. Mick was fairly sure that colds didn‘t actually work that way, but heat was always good and what the heck did he know about caring for a sick person anyway?

„Mick, you‘re gonna roast me alive“, Len protested, but still pulled the blankets closer around himself, nestling himself into them until he was buried up until his nose. He must be in really bad if he showed how terribly he was feeling this clearly.

„Well, better than leaving you to freeze“, he responded and went to make Len some hot soup, hot tea and hot milk with honey. He wouldn‘t let his partner get cold tonight anymore. He‘d warm him up and make him nice and relaxed and happy, and then maybe he‘d feel better tomorrow. Or at least better enough to actually tell Mick what pills he needed or what home remedies he could try and cook up to actually help.

When he got back into the livingroom Len was asleep, curled up on the couch, buried under the mountain of blankets that Mick had placed on him earlier. He didn‘t seem to feel like he was being roasted alive anymore, but he seemed nice and toasty. And sleeping was good when people were sick, right? Mick placed a hand on Len‘s forehead. It was still hot as fuck. But when he touched Len‘s fingertips that were clutching the edge of the blanket, they were warm. Mick had read somewhere that warm fingers were good, that it meant the body wasn‘t heating up more still. So he figured he‘d probably done alright. He sat down on the couch at Len‘s feet, pulling them into his lap and absentmindedly petting them as he continued the book he‘d started to read just that morning.

Len was asleep for a few hours before he woke up again, and Mick could have melted at the sight of him all rumpled and sleepy, still hazy and out of it from the cold, blinking around and trying to figure out where he was. None of that asleep one second, standing in bed highly alert the next thing he usually did when he woke up.

„-Mick?“ God, Len even sounded sleepy, and this was the cutest thing Mick had ever heard.

„Yeah, Lenny, I‘m right here“ he smiled, petting Len‘s legs to let him know where he was. „You feeling a bit better?“

„jus‘ peachy“, came the very nasal and sleepy reply, and Mick allowed himself a smile and to lean over and kiss Len‘s cheek. Fuck getting sick himself, Len could take care of him when that happened.

„I know, buddy. You wanna sleep some more or are you up for some soup?“

„Still roasing me alive, Mick“, Len whined in reply and let his arm flop out of the blanket nest. He didn‘t make any more attempts to free himself though, so Mick figured he‘d be okay.

„You want your seedy pillow reheated? And the hot water bottle?“

There was a short moment where Len was clearly struggling with his answer, and Mick could almost see him wanting to claim that he was fine and didn‘t need anything, but in the end he nodded, wriggling around until he could hold both out to Mick with a little whine.

„Please?“

Mick took both items from him and went back to the kitchen to refresh the heat for his partner. When he came back, pillow and hot water bottle and a bowl of reheated soup juggled in two hands, Len was sitting up, looking at him blearily but gratefully taking the soup and letting Mick place the pillow and the bottle back on him before wrapping him back up, leaving just his arms out so he could eat his soup.

„Still roasting me alive“ Len grumbled, but leaned against Mick when he sat down next to him and slowly started eating his soup. „Feels good though.“

Poor Lenny must be really out of it, he wouldn‘t normally admit to heat feeling good for him. Ever. So now Mick decided to be tactful for once and not call him out on it but just let him sit and eat with Mick‘s arm around his shoulder, wrapped up nice and cozy in front of the blazing fire.

„You‘s still a human heater. Why don-ya heat me up?“ Len asked once he was halfway done with his soup and clearly dozing off again. Mick took the bowl from him and placed it on the coffee table, then maneuvred them both around so he was lying behind Len on the sofa, both of them facing the fire. At times like this, he was extra glad that they had taken that couch with the extra deep seat, so they both fit there somewhat comfortably.

„I‘m gonna heat you up good, you just watch, Doll“, he told Len who let out a little hum. If he had had all his senses together, he‘d have broken Mick‘s nose for using that nickname on him. Right now he wouldn‘t, though, so Mick took advantage. He was a criminal, after all.

„Nice n warm, more than the fire“, Len mumbled, pressing back into Mick with a shiver. How he still managed to feel cold while also claiming to be roasting alive, Mick didn‘t know. It didn‘t matter though, if Len wanted cuddles he‘d get cuddles. Maybe if Len complained about getting too touchy-feely when he was better again Mick could claim that they had been medical cuddles. Administered purely to make him feel better.

Then again, when it was just the two of them they usually cuddled a lot more than their personas they showed the outside world would ever let on, so maybe Len wouldn‘t even complain too much. Mick certainly hoped so.

„Miiick?“

„Yes, Lenny?“

„I love you, you know.“

„Yes, love, I know. Now sleep.“

Len let out another little sigh and a sniffle, then settled down more into Mick and promptly drifted off again. It was probably the most angelic sight Mick had ever seen.

He couldn‘t wait telling Lisa in front of her brother just how _cute_ Len was when he was sick.


	7. Oculus Fix; Winter Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends give a mourning Mick a very, very, very special present for the holidays. The result of a mission that went right for once.

Everyone around him seemed to be in a Holiday mood. Mick wondered if they had forgotten about Snart already, or if they just didn‘t care. The food tasted like ash to him, and yet he ate more of it than was good for him, and washed it all down with ungodly amounts of beer. It wasn‘t as if there was anyone chastising him for doing so anyway. Not anymore. No one seemed to notice.

The chair next to him was empty, and even if Haircut on his other side kept chattering to him about something or other, the only thing Mick really noticed was the cold, empty space to his left where his other half should be sitting. He grunted at Haircut and got up to get himself another beer. In the few moments he was moving he didn‘t feel the emptiness beside him as much.

When Sara announced that it was time for presents now, everyone cheered and almost hopped up, going to grab their presents from the table in the corner and distributing them. Mick couldn‘t really have cared less, but he got up anyway and grabbed the presents that Snart had prepared. They were meant to be from Mick and him, and Mick hadn‘t been able to bring himself to take off the little cards that Len had written, that he had made them both sign. Most of the time, Mick didn‘t even know what was in them, he only knew that Snart had stolen Sara a high-end pair of daggers that the assassin would hopefully be able to put to good use.

When everything was distributed, everyone ended up with a pile of presents in front of them. Mick only had a single one in front of him, one tiny, painstakingly tidily wrapped package sitting on top of the pile, wrapped in the same paper that Len had used for everyone else. On the little tag, it just said „Mick“. Mick wanted to throw up.

Still, no one seemed to notice that he felt off, or that anyone had a pile of presents and he didn‘t. Not that he cared. He didn‘t want presents. He took Len‘s gift and turned it over in his hands a few times, then pocketed it. Maybe he‘d open it later, when no one would see him cry. Or he‘d open it in a few years, when it wouldn‘t hurt so much. Or just never. He never opened a present that Len hadn‘t personally handed to him.

Everyone else was busy unwrapping, and Sara even came over to him to give him a hug after she had found the daggers that Len had procured for her. Mick didn‘t even know if he had actually bought them or stolen them. Not that it mattered, and it wasn‘t like he could ask anymore. He just nodded mutely at her and let her hug him, but didn‘t even try to twist his mouth into something that could pass for a smile.

Once the veritable mountain of wrapping paper was cleared off the table and everyone was marvelling at their gifts, Mick debated whether or not it was okay to leave already. Not that he normally cared much, but he knew that the holiday celebrations were important to people, and he cared about this team. He cared more about Snart, but Snart wasn‘t here anymore.

Snart wouldn‘t even get to see what Mick had gotten him. Not that it mattered anymore, but Mick had been so proud of it. He had only needed to threaten the nerd boy at STAR labs a tiny little bit before he had built a gorgeous upgrade for the Cold Gun and also developed new fancy goggles and better gloves to go with them. And now he‘d never get to see them in action. Never would get to see Snart‘s face with a smile on it and the barely contained joy over things that meant a lot to him.

Just as he had decided that he cold leave now and made to get up, Haircut tugged him back down. „Wait. You haven‘t gotten your present yet!“ he beamed, as if Mick would be able to get excited about any kind of present right now. But he obediently sat back down and looked at Ray expectantly. Apparently it didn‘t come across as expectantly, because the man looked like he was sweating nervously and was about to pass out.

„So I had a little chat with Gideon a while ago“, Sara started, and Mick just raised an eyebrow at her.

„She told me that in the Vanishing Point, time as we know it doesn‘t exist, and as such doesn‘t pass. She said that...“ Sara paused, clearly trying to find the right words for what to say.

„That if time can‘t pass, a person can‘t die because dying is a process that happens in time. She told us that what happened to Leonard is likely that he was torn apart through time, that pieces of him are scattered throughout time, throughout the timestream, but that finding them would mean being able to put them back together.“

Back together… back together?

„Are you saying Snart can still be alive?“ He stood up quickly enough to topple over both his chair and his beer bottle, but he didn‘t care. He had to keep himself from jumping over the table to shake Lance, smack her left and right to make her talk, to make her _bring Snart back to him_.

She seemed to notice his mood, and lifted a hand in a placating motion. Not that it helped much, but Mick liked her and didn‘t actually want to attack her, so he held back.

„I‘m saying that he _is_ still alive, Mick.“

Mick let out a growl, because if Snart was still alive then how was he not here, how was he not whole and healthy and back where he belonged and-

„What dear Sara here means to say“, said an eerily familar voice from the doorway, making Mick turn on his heel slowly, shaking as he was torn apart by fear and excitement of what he‘d see, „is that your – our darling teammates took off with the jumpship dozens of times, each time coming back with a little fragment of me. Pretty Ray came back with the last piece just before you started dinner, and he and the Professor were late because they were… putting me back together.“

He was standing there, real as anything. Custom smirk in place, but his eyes soft as they rested on Mick. His Cold Gun was missing, but it was him, Mick was sure.

His partner. His Snart. His _Len_.

„Leonard“, he choked out, stumbling forward until he was close enough that he could touch. His cheeks felt the same under Mick‘s calloused hands, and his lips on Mick‘s were a revelation, as always. He kissed him hard, pouring everything into it, all the anger, all the grief, all the love for this stupid man that had given his life just so that Mick could continue his. Because in the end, he had done it for Mick not to be a hero or for the team or whatever, it had been about Mick. They all knew it, even though they all pretended to not know that.

He took a step back and looked at Len for a moment, then crashed his fist into his stomach. Len doubled over with a groan, and Mick heard the others shouting something, but all he saw was Len beaming up to him, getting back up and tossing his arms around Mick‘s shoulders, kissing him with abandon. Mick grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, holding him tightly to himself as if he would lose him if he ever let go again. And who knew, maybe he would? Mick didn‘t plan on ever finding out. He‘d hold on to Snart for as long as he would let him, preferably until the day he died. Or even later, because apparently now you could die and come back from the dead.

He buried his face in Len‘s shoulder then and allowed himself a tiny sob, squeezing Len‘s thinner frame as he clutched him, trying to convey everything he wanted to say with a hug and a kiss. Mick wasn‘t good with words, but Len was great at reading the things Mick said without words. So he pushed him back enough to give Mick another peck on the lips and then pointed behind him.

„Shouldn‘t you be thanking our friends for your present? Where are your manners, Mick?“ This was said with so much fondness in his voice that Mick was sure that even Captain „You have the IQ of meat, Mr. Rory“ Hunter wouldn‘t be able to miss it.

„Of course, boss“ Mick muttered with a smile of his own, but didn‘t let go of Len‘s hand as they walked over to the table. And then the Legends were upon them, enveloping them in a group hug. It seemed that maybe, just maybe, Mick hadn‘t been the only one to miss Len after all. Len indulgently hugged everyone back while Mick just let the hugging happen. The only one he‘d willingly take into his arms for a long while would be Len now.

Apart from Ray, because he had brought Len back together. And the professor. And Sara, because she was awesome. And… okay, maybe he could give a tiny hug to everyone.

Len sat on the chair next to Mick again over dessert, one leg tossed over Mick‘s thigh and plastered to his side while Mick had an arm thrown around his shoulders. They would need to do a lot of talking, about the fucked-up things they had done before Len died, but they both knew that they‘d sort it out and that they‘d stick together no matter what. They‘d shout at each other and maybe throw a few punches, but they would make it through and be happier for it.

„Why didn‘t you show up for dinner anyway?“, Mick asked him, shovelling the fourth piece of cake in his mouth. It tasted more amazing than anything he‘d ever eaten, and it was only Gideon‘s fabricated rubbish. Nothing like real food at all.

„Turned out putting me back together made me… gain a single conciousness again, but I was a little confused, for a while. Being corporeal again is weird. So I took a few to get myself together so I could come back to you for real… and say hello to you properly again.“

„Gotta give you your present later, you‘ll love it. Got the STAR Labs nerd to do some fancy upgrades to your gun.“ It was an aprubt change of subject, but Mick found taht he really didn‘t want to think about Len being torn across time right now. He wanted to have him here, close and whole and complete, and he wanted to hold him and kiss him and he didn‘t care if half the Legends looked like they hadn‘t figured it out that they were a thing before Len had died. They had been a thing for over thirty years, they weren‘t all over each other and in their honeymoon phase still.

Except that now they were again, but who cared. Len was back from the dead.

„Can‘t wait to take it apart and find out what it is“ Len replied with a smile and held up Mick‘s present in return. Mick didn‘t even pretend to be surprised anymore that Len had just swiped it out of his pocket, he knew Len‘s skills after all.

What he found was a little velvet box, and in it sat Len‘s ring from the Alexa job.

„I wanted to ask you for the whole shebang, in sickness and in health, the whole schtick. Thing is I mainly found I can‘t live without you. I‘d rather die than be without you, Mick. I rather _did_ die than be without you, Mick.“

The question behind it was yet unspoken, but Mick understood exactly what was meant and placed a soft kiss on his partner‘s lips.

„Yes, Snart, you idiot. I will marry you. Happy Holidays.“


End file.
